A Writer's Imagination
by prae-333
Summary: The Fairy Tail guild is facing the apocalypse. And Natsu is thinking.
1. Hell broke

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"BLARGH! What the ffff-!"

The busty brunette, having slammed down a barrel of alcohol, spluttered about as she coughed loudly. The guild mates watched incredulously at the aforementioned brunette, wondering why the hell she was so rowdy. Not that any of them had the right to say that. But knowing Cana Alberona, she was - believe it or not - one of the "slightly sane" members of the guild. By Fairy Tail's definition, that is.

Anyways... seeing her sprouting random shit and coughing up her_ beloved_ alcohol, did NOT sit right with the guild mates.

"Cana... are you alright?"

Voicing everyone else's thoughts, the 'mother figure' of Fairy Tail, Mirajane Strauss, stepped forward and patted her back gently.

And soon enough, Cana stopped coughing... but something was still not right. The Card Mage looked up hesitantly, and as her gaze were set upon something in the guild, her eyes hysterically widened as large as plates and her body quivered violently. Mirajane gasped along with everyone else, wondering if she had finally lost it after all the alcohols she's had. She looked like she had just seen a walking dead just then...

All eyes immediately turned to Lisanna. "Jeez... I am _alive_,people!" the short-haired girl shouts, exasperated.

Well... at least, that took care of one speculation.

Taking their attention off Lisanna and turning to Cana once again, the guild mates sees her raising up one shaking finger. They quickly looked to where she pointed. Not finding anything unusual, they looked back at her, then tried again frantically to look to where she was pointing at and so on and so forth. This went on for a while... knowing it's Fairy Tail, idiots were common beings here.

Finally impatient at her friends' antics, a slightly ticked off Mirajane begs Cana in an urgent yet frighteningly sweet voice. "Oh, Cana~! Just tell us what you're looking at already~!" The barmaid said, squeezing her hand on Cana's shoulder threateningly, a dark smile adorning her features.

The wavy haired woman did not even budge. Holy shit.

But instead, in an almost silent audible, she whispers, "... Him."

Pause.

A few seconds passed as the word left Cana's mouth... then when realization finally hits her, Mirajane whips her head in the speed of light to - once again - the direction the Card Mage was pointing, eyes sparkling with excitement. "C-could it be?! Cana! Have you finally let your eyes be captured by someone? W-who is 'him'?!" The barmaid's shrieked, her head whipping to every corners of the room, not actually paying attention to where the Card Mage's finger was anymore.

Everyone else groaned. This woman was too love-crazed.

Laxus, the infamous Second Generation Dragonslayer of Fairy Tail, (having watched the whole ordeal since beginning, by the way) then stepped up to the now hyped up barmaid and put a hand on her head full of white, stopping her successfully from looking around. "Oy, Mirajane. Keep that up and you might just snap your own neck." The blonde said coolly. With that, Mirajane pouted sulkily but obeyed nevertheless. Somewhere in the background, was the obsessive and jealous cry of a certain green-headed man.

"Cana. The hell's wrong with you anyways?" Laxus continued, taking the situation into his own hands. The brunette's eyebrow furrowed slightly. "I told you already... HIM." She said again, a bit louder this time, and continued, "... Natsu."

Blink.

"... Cana, you're in love with Natsu?!"

All the heads in the room simultaneously turns towards the salmon-haired boy, ignoring Mirajane crazy outburst.

There Natsu was. Sitting on a table, head hung low and staring at nothing particular on the wooden surface of the table. The rest of the guild mates could see that Natsu had somehow been ignorant to the whole situation with Cana, but other than that, there was nothing unusual about the Dragonslayer.

Well, he_ is_ without his teammates... but who cares about that, right?

Questions and murmurs were soon heard throughout the building.

"... Um. Cana? There's nothing wrong with Natsu...?" Petite little Levy voiced out from across the room, where she was sitting with the other two members of team Shadow Gear. "The hell you trippin' on, crazy woman?" Gajeel grumbled afterwards. Besides him, Pantherlily slightly nodded, not wanting to be rude but agreeing with Gajeel's statement.

Soon, everyone were seen agreeing with the Iron Dragonslayer and complaining to the busty woman at the commotion she had caused. In the middle of their fuss, however, Cana shocks them again.

For what seemed like the umpteenth time that day.

Still wide-eyed and a shaken body, Cana's state of being remained the same, but that is, until a goofy grin slowly crept up her cheeks. She begins shaking more violently and suddenly inhaled sharply. The guild watched in anticipation.

"Pffft!"

Pause.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA!"

With the abrupt outburst, the majority of Fairy Tail's guild members jumped, scared out of their wits. The more dramatic ones, including Cana herself, toppled over their seats and a tiny earthquake resounded throughout Magnolia.

"W-what the hell?!" Gajeel (being one of the few that toppled over) yelled out in obvious confusion. Cana was still rolling on the floor laughing. Literally.

"Bwahahaha! N-natsu! N-N-natsu is-!" The woman gasped between laughs, unable to talk. "NATSU IS WHAT?!" Everyone screamed furiously. By now, they were practically pulling at their own heads, holding themselves - or others - back from choking Cana for unintentionally stalling. Of course, they couldn't do that since she _is_ their nakama and that would_ totally_ ruin Fairy Tail's reputable morals...

Or, the fact that choking her to death wouldn't make her spill out what the hell she was trying to say anyways.

Sensing some murderous intents towards her, Cana tried to calm down some and got herself up from the dusty floor, snorting all the while. "Whew! THAT was some good exercise." The Card Mage chuckled nonchalantly (despite her situation), wiping a tear from the previous laughter off her grinning face. "Anyways... I was_ saying_..." The brunette continued, trying to look serious.

The guild members now watched with blank faces, still exuding murder intent. If this woman was going to hold them off one more time...

Then screw their damn morals, damn it.

Inhaling and exhaling calmly, Cana finally speaks.

"Natsu is... thinking."

Pause.

Blink.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA-T?!"

An aftermath of the 'earthquake' earlier in Magnolia resounded afterwards, as _everyone_ in Fairy Tail toppled over this time.

Note that, it was NOT because Cana's statement that was ridiculous, but because of the statement ITSELF, that was. The guild members twists their heads immediately (that would later give them a whiplash) to the Fire Dragonslayer, and jaws hit the floor tremendously.

Natsu is indeed in a state of _thinking. _

That was definitely foreign to the guild_. _And _that _could only be taken totally seriously or not at all.

It proved to the latter for Card Mage, as an unfeminine roar soon comes from her once again as she laughs a hearty laugh. "S-see? What did I tell you! Bwahahahaha! N-natsu is THINKING! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" While a third of the guild joins Cana harmoniously - or rather like maniacs -, a third were frozen shell-shocked, and the other third cried bloody hell. "NATSU IS THINKING! W-What should we do?!" and "THE END IS NEAR!" were some comments heard from the guild.

Before long, rumors _outside _Fairy tail were spread like wild-fire about the so-called 'apocalypse' and Magnolia rumbled not-so-silently in fear of their 'impending dooms'.

So yes, Natsu thinking is a hell of a big deal.

* * *

Makarov, having just arrived in town from a Magic Council meeting, stomps quite angrily to the guild. Getting off the train and hearing about 'Fairy Tail causing the apocalypse' only added fuel to the fire that is his anger from having had been lectured and costed about the destruction caused by his 'children' from earlier said meeting. Makarov was pissed, and yes, he was going to take it out on his adopted kids.

That was what _all_ parents do, right?

The tiny man kicked down the guild door in outrage but not one had paid him any mind. The occupants of the building were too busy laughing and yelling in insanity.

"YA BRATS! THE HELL ARE YA DOING CAUSING DESTRUCTION EVERYWHERE YA WALK, HUH?!" Master boomed in wrath.

Still, not a single soul acknowledge him. So instead of dealing with the situation patiently like an adult should, Master Makarov found it best to revert back to being immature.

He punches the closest being to him. Poor Elfman.

As Elfman cries of, "That hurt damn it! But that's a MAN!" went flying across the guild, some attention was finally directed to Makarov. _Finally._

Clearing his throat soundly, the elderly man repeats his earlier outburst. "YA BRATS! THE HELL ARE YA DOING CAUSING DESTRUCTION EVERYWHERE YA WALK, HUH?!"

"Master... you said the exact same thing earlier." Some smart-ass commented.

"... S-SHUT UP! I-I thought ya didn't hear the first damn time! If ya did, why'd ya ignore me anyways?!" Makarov fumed, his face red from either anger or embarrassment. Most likely both. "Anyways! What is this I hear about the apocalypse, huh?!" Master Makarov hollered, desperately changing the subject.

"Oi, old man... itreally _is_ the apocalypse!" Laxus yelled in an exaggerated manner, despite his usual stoic character. He was currently holding up an already fainted Mirajane in his arms (refusing to acknowledge Freed bawling somewhere in the corner) and his eyes were frantic. The Lightning Mage right now looked almost... pathetic. Makarov frowned slightly. "Laxus... I didn't raise you to be so 'uncool'. Go back to how you once were this instant!"

"WHAT ARE YOU ON, OLD MAN?! _THAT'S _WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT?!"

"Anyways, who'd like to explain this madness to me?" Master Makarov continued, ignoring his grandson all completely. "M-master..." Makarov looks down and see Levy crawling and clutching to his shoes desperately. "Ah, Levy. Finally, someone who's sane." The tiny man said in relief, despite the action of the blue-haired girl. "It's the e-end... Master, save yourself w-while you can!" Levy cried dramatically, grasping his shoes like the floor itself was collapsing beneath them.

_Never mind._ Makarov thought. _To hell with sanity in this guild._

The aged man sighed, deciding to give up. People were being too out-of-character for him to deal with.

Makarov starts walking tiredly (freeing his foot from the iron grip of Levy), choosing to go take a nap in his office. As he scans the chaos of the guild one more time, Makarov's wrinkled eyes widen excessively as it was set upon something he shouldn't have seen. The rosy-haired Fire Mage.

"... N-natsu is...!_ BEYOND_ OUT-OF-CHARACTERRR!"

Pause.

"_THAT'S_ WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT, YOU OLD FAAART?!"

To summarize;

That day, all of hell broke loose throughout Magnolia - and possibly the entire country of Fiore - as the Master of Fairy Tail finally succumbed to the insanity his adopted children has brought upon him and themselves.

* * *

What is Natsu thinking about?! Stay tuned!

Yay for (microscopic) LaMira! And one-sided LaxFreed! There's a really,_ really_ tiny hint of GaLe in here (and no, it's not when he spoke right after her). I'll reveal it next chapter for those who cares!;p

FYI: I love Lisanna (omg. All of these times, I've been spelling it 'Lissana', but that's not the point... sorry, I'm a rambler). I LOVE LISANNA! Woohoo! YEAH! Sorry, I want to spread the LISANNA-LOVE! I'm not gonna name names - or it would be a fricking essay - but people just do _not_ like her. And I must be an idiot, but I just do_ not_ get why. At all. She completes the Strauss family, and honestly, that's why I think Mashima brought her back. Anyways, I don't want to ramble about Lisanna, but I'm just saying, I love her. LISANNA-LOVE! HELL YEAH!

Anyways, I'm writing this but I'm just going along on the ride with you guys. I actually had no idea what the plot was when I first wrote this chapter. There's more and I_ kind of_ have a clue for what I'm going for now, but as I said earlier, I'm just on the ride with you guys.

I hope you enjoyed it!

Oh! Team Natsu next chapter! And one more thing: this story will probably be a NaLu. Or not. Depends at what angle you're looking at.

But hopefully NaLu. Idk yet;p


	2. Picked on

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Bang.

"We're back!~" Lucy cheered in relief, dropping her bag instantly as she stepped in the vicinity. "Ah... it's great to be at home again!", the girl breathed in the familiar air deeply.

Contrast to the Celestial Mage liveliness, three figures and two exceeds followed in afterwards, all looking very... ghastly. No questions were asked by their fellow guild members however, with what had happened in Fairy Tail as of recent.

Just for today, it was each to their own.

"That was hell..." Gray murmured when Lucy was out of ear's range. The Ice Mage tiredly plops down on the nearest table, as so did his teammates, and subconsciously begins to unbuckle his belt. No one bothered to comment.

Yep, it was definitely serious this time.

Seeing the arrival of her beloved, Juvia timidly walks up to the newly occupied table. She greets them, and by the nodded replies, Juvia shyly sits down by the ebony haired man. "Oh, Gray-sama! Is something the matter? Did Lucy make any advances on Gray-sama while Juvia was not there?" the Water Mage asked, concerned. Gray then promptly groan and face plants on the table. The others seem to follow suit, for some unknown reason.

Thinking that she had annoyed the them, Juvia stands up quickly. "I-I'm sorry, Gray-sama and everyone! J-Juvia did not mean to bother you-" Gray sighs and readily grabs the Water Mage's wrist before she starts to cry and run out of the guild dramatically, something she had been known to do quite often. "You're not doing anything wrong, Juvia." Another sigh. "It's not you. It's me..."

Juvia blushes and her eyes widened slightly. _Juvia does not know if she should be happy or not... Gray-sama is touching Juvia... but _why_ does this sound like a horribly clichéd breakup about to happen?! Wait! We are not even in a relationship! It's... pandemonium?!_

Noticing Juvia's inner turmoil, Erza finally speaks up for the first time since their arrival at the guild. "Juvia, go ahead and sit down. Gray - well, _all_ of us - just had a rough mission. That's all." The flustered Juvia nodded and hesitantly takes her seat once again. Erza didn't seem to want to talk about it anymore, so the blue haired Mage decided best not to say anything further. That, and the fact that Gray had yet to let go of her wrist, so sitting quietly will just have to do for now.

The silence did not last long however.

"You guys."

_Oh no._ Team Natsu thought simultaneously.

"Oh. Hello, N-Natsu-san." Juvia said falteringly, apparently still cautious about the "Thinking" incident (or so the guild called it), not noticing that everyone else at the table had paled a dangerous shade of white and sweating faster than any bullet can be shot. Natsu didn't seem to notice either... that, or simply doesn't care.

All eyes are now on the freshly utilized table. They had no doubt that the salmon-haired boy is sure to bring chaos again. To add to that, with his teammates here?

Yeah, hell wasn't done with Fairy Tail just yet.

As if to provoke his teammates even more, Natsu stomps _painfully_ slow around the table then nimbly sits down on the other side of Gray, who intensely started to shake as if the air was cold for the first time for the Ice Mage... and was that a squeak too? From across the other side, Wendy tearfully scooted close to Erza, holding onto a frightened Charle tightly. The scarlet-head didn't look any better as she, too, held onto Wendy for support. Even _Happy_ had an internal conflict as to whether or not to fly hysterically to Lucy's soft and safe chest.

But of course, he couldn't do that. Not if he wanted to add more fuel to the fire.

And, where_ was_ the blonde girl anyways?

"So guys... how was the _mission_?" The Dragonslayer begins, smiling so venomously, Erza swore that the Fire Mage had cold blood running through him despite his magic. Shifting her eyes to avoid Natsu's, the armored woman looks over to the man next to him. Just then, she could see Gray mouth the words, "_Help me!", _and as bad as she felt for him, Erza just shrugged - quite_ heartlessly_, in Gray's opinion - and shifts her eyes once again to anyone or anything else in the guild.

"Hmm... so how was it, Happy? Ice balls?" Natsu continues, and said person and cat felt like crying in each other's arm right now. "I-it was... good? Right, Happy?! Hahaha!" Gray forcibly laughs and Juvia could feel her wrist about to be snapped under his tight grip. Don't get her wrong, Juvia was beyond happy her beloved had somehow still had a hold on her... but literally breaking it? Even she's not _that_ much of a masochist. "A-AYE SIR! I-IT WAS GREAT SIR!" Happy replies, saluting tearfully as if he was the last soldier standing.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I guess that's expected... since I've been _thinking," _At this, the guild gasps. _So he had CONSCIOUSLY known he was doing it!_ "that it must beGREAT that someone like ME didn't come along." and at _this,_ Team Natsu gulps.

"Natsu... of course it was not like that." Erza speaks, finally taking the role of being a man and actually manning up for the first time since Natsu came to 'greet' them. Gray wasn't even a bit ashamed, his role as being a man had already plummeted down when he had squeaked a little while ago. Elfman would _SO_ give Gray a hell of a lot of his mind, if not for the situation right now.

"Y-yes, Natsu-san... it was quite l-lonely without you there... hahaha!" Wendy awkwardly tries to help. Okay, maybe _now_ the Ice Mage felt a bit ashamed of himself.

"Oi Wendy, you shouldn't say something so _misleading_... or else, someone just might get the wrong idea." A glare towards Gray.

Man, why did he feel like he was getting picked on an awful lot today?

"Juvia, l-let's go!" The ebony-haired man exclaims suddenly. He will_ not_ be a damn victim of some damn bully, damn it. God, Natsu was being such an ass right now, and if it wasn't for _that - _certain, uncalled for, and shall-remain-unnamed-for-now - _incident_, the Ice mage would have socked the damn pink-for-crotch right in the face the moment he got back from the damn mission.

But of course he couldn't do that. Not if he wanted to add more fuel to the fire. Damn it.

"Eh?! W-where are we going, Gray-sama?" Juvia's voice rang, bringing Gray back from his inner loathing of everything that is damned. Now that he think about it, how does he reply to that without making it sound suspicious anyways?

"Uhhh, we are going to... to do stuff together! Yeah, that's it!" Yep. Totally not suspicious.

As soon as he said those words, Gray regretted it. Because then, he saw red.

Red, as in the bright red blush covering Wendy from ear to ear. Red, as in the rich red blood oozing lavishly out of Juvia's nose. Red, as in the scary red-haired woman grabbing at his collar, hanging him like a criminal. Red, as in the fiery red fire engulfing Natsu's whole being. Oh, and his fist. Especially, his fist.

"GRAY!~"

Goddamnitall.

* * *

Because I love Gray. Yep. I love him so much that I have to pick on him.

Anyways, second chapter! Woohoo! If it's confusing, good! It's supposed to be. In the future, everything will make sense... hopefully. 'Cause if it doesn't... welp.

GrUvia! ... kind of. Oh, and about the "GaLe moment" last chapter, it's this: ... Makarov starts walking tiredly (freeing his foot from **the iron grip** **of Levy)... **so yeah... clichéd?

And yes. I consider Wendy and Charle as Team Natsu.

I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Light bulb

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**_3 DAYS EARLIER_**

"Oi, fire-fart."

"What, ice-boogers?"

"What's up with you and Lucy?"

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh?' me. You know what I'm talking about."

Light bulb.

"... Oh, I know! Me and Lucy are nakamas! ... Right?"

"This ain't a damn pop quiz, you dragon moron!"

Awkward cough.

"Ahem. Natsu, I think what Gray meant is... uh, what is going on with you and Lucy?"

"... We just went on a mission together... and now I'm... at her house... with you guys? ... Is that the right answer, Erza?"

Slams table.

"I JUST TOLD YOU THIS AIN'T A DAMN POP QUIZ!"

"Gray, calm down. Although, this has somehow become a very difficult task..."

Mumble.

"U-um... Natsu-san. I think they are asking what your, um... relationship is with Lucy-san?"

White exceed nods.

"Nice one, Wendy! Now answer, pinky shithead."

"... Didn't I answer that already? We're nakamas."

Table-face. No, face-table. No, face-plant. No, table... -plant..?

"O-M-G! Go die in a hole, you fuc-"

Slap.

Flies away at rapid speed.

"Gray, do not swear around Wendy."

White exceed nods.

"Aye! And Gray said 'oh-em-gee!'"

Blue flying exceed laughs... no, guffaws.

Gets up and stomps towards the shitty cat.

"SHUT UP, HAPPY!"

Still guffaws.

Yawn.

"Anyways... where is Lucy? She should come home already."

"Ah! Did you all hear that? Did you?! That idiot says corny crap like that and expect us to not suspect anything?!"

"Calm down, Gray. In fact, I am also curious where Lucy is."

Squints eyes.

"Are you really?"

Pause.

"No."

"Wha-"

"But! It is of normal occurrence that a friend is curious about another friend's well-being."

"Aye, sir! Gray is being super nosy today for some reason!"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU! God, I give up already. You're just damn gay as hell, Natsu."

"Oi, why did that come back to me? Damn gay stripper."

Bang.

Door opens.

"Oh, welcome home, Luc-"

Points.

"Natsu... you're gay... with Gray?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Huh?"

White exceed nods.

* * *

First of all: this is like a break chapter. The last two chapter were pretty long (IMO) and the next one is gonna be plenty long too. So yeah... break chapter. If you are super confused with what you just read, it's just dialogue between the members of Team Natsu at Lucy's house, three days prior to the event with the whole "Natsu thinking incident".

I think it's kind of a fast read, but this chapter is _pretty_ important.

If there are any questions concerning this chapter (or any other chapters), feel free to PM or review me so I can explain it more clearly (no spoilers, though). I might do the whole chapter over if most of you wonderful readers are confused.

Omg, Lucy is next chapter! Woohoo! I fricking love Lucy with all soul. Seriously.


	4. Corny

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

**Advice**: I recommend having chapter 3 in another tab to look back to. This chapter is Lucy practically rephrasing the conversation in chapter 3 to what she had thought she heard. Yeah... it'll make more sense if you read on, but anyways, just a friendly advice.

* * *

**_3 DAYS EARLIER - continued/ what Lucy thought happened._**

"Puun~"

"Yes! Believe it or not, Plue, but that's what they said!" Lucy, having just ran in the speed of light and away from the comfort of her home, is now talking quite excitedly and rapidly to her beloved spirit friend, walking on the cobblestone road towards no particular destination.

"So as usual they were there at_ my _house and just when I was about to open the door, I heard someone mention my name..." She nods, as if the memory was already far away, confirming to herself. "I couldn't make sense of the conversation they were having in the beginning, but when Gray and Natsu had said _those _sentences, it all clicked!"

"Pun puun?~" The Nikora asks, questionable to anyone else but the Stellar Mage. "Yes, Plue! So here's how I think the conversation went,"

Clearing her throat suddenly, the busty blonde says, "When are you going to tell Lucy?" in a deep voice. Plue somehow realizes that she's pretending to be her teammates, acting to make it more legit. This is supposed to be Gray. Probably.

Changing her pose as if she's looking at someone the other way and holding a front part of her hair to stick up, she says, "Huh?" with a dumb yet straight face. This is Natsu, definitely.

Facing the other way again she says, "Don't 'huh?' me. You know what I'm talking about." and Lucy moves her neck side to side, a 'Mm-mm! I don't think so' look on her face. Man, she just can't seem to get Gray's character right. Plue shakes his head disapprovingly.

"Then... um. I'm pretty sure Natsu said something like, 'Oh, I know! We'll tell Lucy we're nakamas!' and Gray said something about a dragon pop quiz... which I'm not quite so sure about... but anyways! _Then _Erza said,"

Stern-faced Lucy activate. "Ahem. Natsu, I think what Gray meant is... you need to tell Lucy what is going on."

Natsu-stupid-face activate. "On a mission together... or at her house with you guys?"

"Pun?~"

"I have no idea, Plue! They obviously are hiding something from me! Anyways... Gray freaks out about a pop quiz again - which I _still_ don't have a clue what that's all about - and then Erza says 'Gray, calm down. This is a very difficult task...'"

Pulling her hair up into two higher twin tail and in a cutesy voice, she continues, "U-um... Natsu-san. Are you going to tell about your, um... relationship to Lucy-san?"

"Pun puun?!~" Plue exclaims. "I know, right?! This is where it starts getting weird! Natsu is apparently in a relationship!" Lucy nodded erratically at her Nikora spirit, breaking her facade as Wendy for a moment.

"Anyways... what happened again? Um... Gray freaks out about something again... they were totally breaking my house apart, blah blah blah... oh, wait! Guess what, Plue? Gray said... OH-EM-GEE!" And Lucy bursts out laughing.

No, more like guffaws.

A few minutes of guffawing, and more frightened onlookers around the blonde later, Lucy finally lets out a sigh of relief. "Phew! I thought I would die laughing... Gray is just so... _Gray_, sometimes..." Lucy giggles.

"Pun~"

"Oh yeah! Where was I? Um... Natsu says something corny... and I'm guessing this is to Gray, because he was the one freaking out about it. This is what Gray says,"

Deep-voiced and bad impersonation. Beep. "Ah! Did you all hear that? Did you?! That idiot says corny crap like that and expect Lucy to not suspect anything?!" Pretending-to-drink-tea and stern-faced. Beep. "Calm down, Gray. In fact, I am also corny and so is Lucy."

"Pun puun?~"

"Yes! That's what Erza really said! I don't know why she thinks _I'm_ corny, though... do I seem that way, Plue?"

"Pun!~"

"What?! I am _so_ not corny!" Lucy scoffs. "Anyways, Gray freaks out and then Erza said something about how it's normal for a friend to be corny to another friend. I find that really weird... anyways,"

Pawing at the air and actually _meowing_, Lucy continues, "Aye, sir! Gray is being super rosy today for some reason!".

"Pun?~"

"Yeah, I didn't get it at first either... but my guess is that Gray blushed. It makes sense, right? Natsu said some corny stuff and Happy used the term 'rosy', so I couldn't help but think that Gray blushed at that moment."

A few minutes of awkward silence followed, then Lucy shudders. "Okay, I'm warning you right now, Plue. It gets _really_ weird from here on out." A sigh escapes Lucy lips. "So... Gray is obviously embarrassed and freaks out on Happy... 'I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT!' or so he said." The blonde then stops again and fiddles with her fingers nervously. "Then he said... 'God, just tell Lucy already... that you're damn gay as hell, Natsu."

"PUN?!~"

"Yeah... and it gets worst, Plue. Because Natsu says... 'Oi, come back to me... damn gay stripper."

"PUN PUUN?!~"

"Yep. So that's when I finally slammed my door opened and confronted them."

"Pun~"

"Hey, this is_ the_ absolute truth, Plue! I know what I heard! And you know why I'm so sure?"

"Pun?~"

"Because, when I asked them all, nobody answered and only stared at me in surprise... but Charle nodded. Charle - THE-SERIOUS-ABOUT-EVERYTHING-GIRL-CAT-WITH-WINGS - nodded. So yes, this is some legit stuff I'm telling you."

* * *

So that day, Lucy didn't return back to her apartment. She decided to sleepover at Levy's dorm room, instead. Of course, she made the lame excuse that her house had burned down because of Natsu. Well, it wasn't that lame because that really had happened before... but anyways.

What happened to the rest of Team Natsu? Well, they sat there.

Yep. They sat there, as in, the spot where they had sat when Lucy decided to barge in and spout that crazy shit. They still gape at the door to this moment.

Yeah... they still gape at the door _to this very moment._

* * *

So... confused? Yes? No? What did I tell you about having chapter 3 on the other tab, huh? Helpful, yes?

This chapter_ kind of_ lead up to the "Thinking" incident, but not quite. There's more to it to this, believe it or not. Hopefully, soon it'll be understandable why Gray was being picked on earlier and why Team Natsu is scared shitless of Natsu... and maybe why Natsu was _thinking_ in the first place.

So, shippy moment in this chapter? GraTsu. Yes, I went there. I would totally ship them for real though, if only Juvia and Lucy didn't exist.

And I'm really sleepy and if there's mistakes, point them out please!

I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Whole shit

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

_2 days earlier_

"Thanks for letting me over, Levy-chan. See ya at the guild!"

"Hey, what are friends for? See ya later, Lu-chan!"

The Celestial Mage waves giddily to the blue-headed bookworm as she walks away from the Fairy Hills dormitory. As soon as Levy was out of ears and eyes range, however, Lucy's happy façade fell quite quickly, as she thinks about how to approach her apartment.

"H-holy crap! What the hell am I suppose to do now?! W-what if they're still at my house? Ohmygosh, if that happens - ..." The blond rambled on and on.

And soon enough, she was standing at the front of her apartment building.

Gulp.

_C-calm down, Lucy! It's been a day already... maybe they already left! _Lucy wishes anxiously. "I-I'm home..." The blond greeted quietly, peeking hesitantly through the door. As soon as she did that, an explosion of noise greeted her back.

"LUUUUUUUCY!" Natsu and Happy literally screams in her ears, the former holding her arms so she didn't dare escape. Again.

"W-W-What is it?" Lucy stammers helplessly, her face flushed and eyes avoiding the pink-haired boy at all cost.

Another desperate scream.

"LUUUUUUUCY!" Gray wails, unfortunately, to the blonde's already-blasted eardrums. "YOU HAVE GOT TO LISTEN TO US!"

_Ohmygosh. This about their relationship, I know it!_

Lucy closes her eyes shut, half-unintentionally kicking Natsu and slapping Gray brutally, the two powerful Mages falling down melodramatically like a comedy.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Natsu cried out, obviously pained and confused.

"YEAH, WHAT THE FU-" Gray was shut off mid-sentence, however, as he was thrown through the wall mercilessly.

"Gray, what have I said about swearing around Wendy?" Erza asks rhetorically, finally announcing her presence and Wendy's (and Charle's) since Lucy arrived home.

"PINK-TESTICLES SWORE TOO! WHY JUST ME?!"

Ignoring the Ice-Mage, the scarlet-head turns to look at the nervous blonde, then said, "Lucy. I am impressed with your skills during intimidating times." The Celestial Mage nodded and laughs falteringly._ Why the hell did _that_ matter at a time like this?!_

"But, that is not the point. We seriously need to talk to you, Lucy." And the busty girl was left with two options: face Erza now or face Erza later.

So, in other words, she's doomed either way.

Sigh.

"F-fine... I'll listen to you guys..." Lucy surrendered. She sits on her bed sullenly, not making any eye contact with anyone in particular.

Why should it matter, anyways? Her world was about to break down that moment... because Natsu is-

"I'mnotgay."

... Say wha?

"Um, Natsu-san... I think you spoke too fast." Wendy spoke to the now-flushed pink-head. He stammers helplessly, not wanting to repeat the previous statement. The petite Dragonslayer girl smiles innocently at Lucy, deciding to help her older friend out. "Lucy-san, yesterday was a misunderstanding. Please believe us."

And Charle nodded. The same damn nod that started this whole shit.

"WHA - B-B-BUT... _CHARLE_ NODDED! SHE NODDED... JUST LIKE JUST NOW! W-WHAT THE HELL?!" Lucy throws up her arm around exaggeratedly, clearly stunned that she had misinterpreted because of the damn cat. Yeah, Lucy totally blames the damned girl-cat-with-wings.

"What are you talking about, stupid human girl?" And Charle huffs.

Holy _mother_ of god, did the blonde want to strangle that stuck up little shi-

"Lucy." Natsu grabs her face forcefully, making their eyes meet and interrupting her murderous thought.

He looks more serious right this moment than the girl had ever seen him before. "... I am NOT gay." Well... his statement was absolutely ridiculous, but still. Her cocoa-brown eyes could see the honesty in his onyx ones... the very ones she fell in love with.

The other members of Team Natsu smiled and nodded her way encouragingly, pushing her to believe in them.

And as pathetic as it seems, Lucy could feel her eyes fill up with tears of relief. She reaches her hands up to Natsu's, squeezes it, and laughs. Man, she was so _relieved_.

* * *

"Jeez, Lucy. I can't believe you thought we were gay." Gray commented irritably, a little while after, as they all walk towards their beloved guild.

"Aye! Lucy is such a weirdo, hahaha!" Happy laughs gleefully, making air loops in the air. This earned an annoyed "Shut up!" from the said girl. Everybody laughs, enjoying the 'cleared-misunderstanding' atmosphere.

Now everything was normal and peaceful once again.

"Yeah... Natsu obviously have a thing for you, Lucy." Well, until this moment, when the stripper said this a little _too_ nonchalantly.

Silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Eh?" Lucy yelp, looking like a tomato all of a sudden.

Shit. Does Natsu look like he wanted to kill Gray right now or does he look like he wanted to kill Gray right now?

"U-Uh... I meant Natsu likes _girls_, like you, Lucy!-"

Phew. Natsu exhaled.

"-And Erza and stuff!"

Nevermind- Natsu inhales sharply.

Lucy's wide-eyes turns toward the Fire Dragonslayer.

"... W-wait, Natsu... you like Erza?"

"Wah- NO! ERZA HAS THAT BLUE CRIMINAL GUY!"

Erza let out an 'eep' sound, blushing adorably.

"A-ah! My bad! Natsu doesn't like Erza!" Gray laughs nervously, "If he did, he'd probably like Wendy, too! Since they're kind of like siblings...!"

Wendy gobbled like a fish and Lucy blanched.

"... N-Natsu... you like Wendy, too? L-like... a l-lolicon? W-WITH A SISTER-COMPLEX?!"

"WHAT?! NO! YOU JUST MADE IT WORSE THAN EARLIER, YOU ICE SHIT!"

"I-I DID?! O-okay, I'll fix this!"

Gray turns to the startled Lucy.

"Natsu is not a lolicon, Lucy! HE'S GAY!"

"WHAT?!" They all sang in sync.

"W-WAIT... T-THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT?! W-WAIT! LUCY, DON'T RUN AWAY!"

And she ran.

_And Gray was murdered._

* * *

A tiny NaLu and JerZa, woohoo!

And adorable, stupid Gray is adorable. And stupid.

I hope you enjoyed it!;p


	6. Land mine

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

_Present - at the guild_

"So... yeah. Yesterday, Lucy secretly asked us to go on the mission with her without telling pointy-eyes." Gray finished, as the guild listened to his absurd story like fish out of air. Erza wanted to make it clear to fellow guild members as to why she beat the stripper to a bloody pulp earlier, so she justified her actions by making Gray tell of the earlier events that had eventually led up to the "Thinking Incident".

But being the idiots they were, most of the guild members are confused. Gajeel, being the first to state out his obvious idiocy. "Wait, wait, wait. Isn't Bunny girl just over-exaggerating everything? Why the hell is she blowing this out of the proportion? Are all chicks like that or somethin'?" This earned _quite_ a look from Levy and several other 'chicks' in the vicinity.

"Oi, oi. You don't have to state something we already know, Iron-ass." Gray mumbled irritably. "We'd had asked Lucy what the hell her problem was, but it was too damn awkward."

"Anyways, are there anymore questions? We'd like to ignore what has happened and put the past in the past, soon, if possible." Erza says sternly and bluntly. Wendy nodded her head slightly, agreeing with the armored Mage. The poor girl only wishes for everyone to be the bestest-friends-ever-team once again.

Friends look among friends, not sure as to what to say anymore. What were they supposed to say in a situation like this anyways? But an annoyed yell broke off the hesitant murmurs. "HEY! We can't just ignore this! LUCY STILL THINKS I'M A GAY LOLICON WITH A SISTER'S COMPLEX!"

At this, everyone turned to the salmoned-hair Dragonslayer, almost wanting to grin a stupid grin... man, the boy had it rough, alright. But only_ almost_... they'd be Happy's food by now if they weren't careful with Natsu, as he is being overly vulnerable with his usual hyped-up emotions at the moment.

"Stripper, you better fix this shit!" Natsu ranted, clenching his fist at the Ice Mage like he was about to make mince meat outta him. Well, at least he was a hot-head once again so Gray didn't have to shit his pants every time he sees the Dragonslayer. Looks like beating the stripper up earlier made Natsu feel a little better, therefore, a little more like his usual self.

Not that the Ice Mage feel that much at ease anyways, with everyone chewing his ears out for what he , _totally, _didn't mean to do. "Shut up, fire-fart! Damn... wasn't it good enough that I let you 'so-called' teammates beat me to hell already?! Goddamn!" Gray yells and puts a fist up, obviously challenging Natsu back. He had gotten more than what he deserved already, they should just give him a break damn it.

"IT'S NOT 'GOOD ENOUGH', YOU BRAIN-FREEZE!"

"HUH, WHAT THE HELL?! YOU'RE LUCKY I EVEN LET YOU BURN MY ASS LIKE A FRICKIN' TORCH EARLIER! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT, YOU FIRE-DOLT?!"

Seeing that the situation is getting more heated by the moment, being the 'peacemaker' she was, Erza slams the table with a loud bang, stopping any sound to escape from anyone's lips. "Natsu, Gray... please calm the hell down. Natsu... I think Gray had already received much punishment as appropriate," this earned a loud 'HAH!' from the said Ice mage, "so, I do not see why there should be any more conflict for this matter. Like I said before, let's put the past in the past." The scarlet-head says with finality in her voice.

This doesn't falter the pink-head, however.

"And like what _I _said before, LUCY STILL THINKS I'M A GAY-WHATEVER-WITH-A-WHATEVER-COMPLEX!" Natsu roared. Literally. As in like, fire was coming out of his mouth. "THAT'S NOT COOL, MAN! _NOT COOL_! HOW THE HELL I'M I SUPPOSED TO LIVE WITH THAT?!"

"... but I really don't see what the problem is?" Mirajane perks up, "I mean, so what if Lucy thinks that? It's not like she's the type to spread rumors or anything..."

"I don't care about rumors!"

"Juvia agrees with Mirajane-san. And if Lucy-san and Natsu-san are true nakamas... Juvia believes Lucy will accept you just the way you are, Natsu-san." The Rain Mage says with ease and pride. "For example, if Gray-sama and Lyon-sama were to... l-love each other, still, Juvia will not stop loving Gray-sama!"

"WHA-?!" The opposing Mages exclaims in sync.

"Well said, Juvia!" Someone voiced.

Soon, everyone in the guild were dramatically applauding at the blue-haired girl, acting as if she had made a moving speech. Now that Juvia had done the 'dirty' work of actually reassuring the whole situation, the other guild members didn't have to be stuck in that position. What's said is said and what's done is done. Natsu can't possibly be able to escape this kind of 'logic', since it had the moral he had believed in so much, the friendship and bonds of nakamas that is. They turn to the Fire Mage, expecting him to give up, after all, there's nothing left to say... right?

Wrong.

"NO WAY! I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!"

"YOU LAVA-PISS! WHAT IS THERE NOT TO ACCEPT?!" Gray bellowed like there's no tomorrow, "Let me break it down for you, idiot. If Lucy and you are _really_ friends, she'll tolerate you being a gay lolicon with a sister's complex. Got it?!"

Natsu pauses for a slight second, his friends watch in anticipation. Now, there's really not anything to say... _right?_

_Wrong._

"... Ice-ass, if I told Juvia that you really were gay with that other ice-ass, what would you say?" Natsu says with a certain determination. Ignoring whatever protest Gray was about to say, he then points to Gajeel, "Iron-balls, if I told Levy you were a lolicon aiming for Wendy, will you be okay with that?!" He then points to the scarlet-haired Mage, "ERZA! If I told Jellal that you were engaged with someone, you would punch me to death, right?!" Then to his son-slash-partner, "HAPPY, IF I TOLD YOU CHARLE LIKES PANTHERLILY, YOU WOULDN'T JUST ACCEPT THAT... WOULD YOU?!"

"NO!" They all exploded simultaneously like a land mine. "THAT'S DIFFERENT!"

"... How so?" Natsu retorts strategically with a smirk. "Why can't you guys _accept_ this?"

And of course, everyone were left dumbfounded... with several people with burning blushes.

_'Natsu had just won a battle... without any fists involved... AND WITH HIS BRAIN. This is definitely a new era upon Fairy Tail and Reedus better make a painting of this historic event. From generations and generations... the children will see this mighty battle which had all started from the "Thinking Incident" and live on to tell the tales of Fairy Tail's salamander winning with hidden smartness. This moment will live on forever in the hearts of Fairy Tail's members!'_

"GRAMPS, ENOUGH YOUR STUPID THOUGHTS NARRATION!"

"Sorry, sorry. Go on, my children..." The master shakes his head sheepishly as he drinks sake, watching this whole event with an unusually casual manner... unlike the day before.

"Anyways, I'm going to find a place to sleep... you guys are annoying. Wait 'til I come back and beat the hell out of all of you jerks!" Natsu says heatedly, moving towards the guild entrance. Happy flew quickly behind and stops him with a question.

"Natsu... the only reason I can't accept what you said is because I like Charle! So are you saying you can't accept what Lucy thinks... because you... llllllike her?!"

"..."

All the guild members could only drop their mouths to the floor when Natsu simply smiled a childish smile and walks away without a single word.


End file.
